The invention is directed to a golf exercise device, and, more particularly, to a golf exercise device that is adjustable to accommodate various-sized users and is designed to mimic and improve the golf swing by aerobically and/or anaerobically strengthening the large rotary muscles of the body—including the upper thigh, trunk and abdomen, and shoulders—most used in performing a golf swing, and to train the swing in the proper muscle usage.
Conventional exercises and exercise machines, such as Nautilus or other weight or resistance-type systems, are frequently used to strengthen muscles of the body. For example, the abdominal muscles are strengthened through sit ups or specialty abdominal strengtheners. Also, muscles of the chest and shoulders are strengthened through a variety of chest and shoulder press machines. Likewise, leg press machines can be used to strengthen the thigh muscles. These types of machines are readily available at gymnasiums, and in the home. However effective these machines may be at offering weight-resistant strength training, the muscles are not trained or strengthened in a manner that is analogous to the golf swing.
There are other specialty devices geared towards improving the golf swing. Such devices include weighted golf clubs or a golf club device with a fan or some other form of air resistance. Nevertheless, such devices provide only limited resistance and predominantly strengthen the hands and forearms; they do not have the isotonic strengthening benefits of a machine that turns with the large rotary muscles that are so important to a proper golf swing.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device that can simultaneously guide a user through the proper golf swing and strengthen the large rotary muscles used during the performance of a proper golf swing.